New York
by kinoee
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, membenci kota tempat ia dilahirkan namun ia juga mencintai kota tempat ia dilahirkan itu. Ia ingin pergi jauh, namun ada sesuatu hal yang menghalanginya dan ia ingin menyelesaikannya agar ia bisa pergi jauh dari kota terkutuk ini.


Suara tembakan itu terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan yang kemudian disusul dengan suara jeritan yang kencang. Ia hanya dapat menutup mulutnya dan menangis didalam tempat persembunyiannya. Ia takut, saking takutunya ia tidak bisa menggerakan badannya, napasnya tercekat dan lidahnya kelu. Disaat seperti ini, ia teringat akan perkataan ayahnya bahwa anak laki-laki itu harus kuat, anak laki-laki itu tidak boleh menangis agar ia bisa melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Nyatanya, saat ini ia lemah, ia menangis dan karena itu ia tidak bisa melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Ia berharap ia bisa sekuat itu, tapi ia hanya anak laki-laki ketakutan ketika orang asing masuk dan meransak rumahnya dan membabi buta membunuh orang tuanya. Ia takut dansekarang hanya bisa bersembunyi, seluruh inderanya saat ini seperti mati rasa karena ketakutan.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah tempat persembunyiannya, ketakutannya pun bertambah. Ia berharap langkah kaki itu segera menjauh, namun nyatanya langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Disaat seperti ini, dibenaknya ia ingin lebih lama dan menjadi kuat agar ia bisa melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya dan agar ia juga bisa membalaskan dendam keluarganya yang dibantai habis-habisan. Namun, nyatanya langkah kaki itu tidak berhenti dan semakin dekat, pikirannya menjadi kalut dan tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa dan rasa takutnya mengalahkan rasa ingin hidup lamanya itu. Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat didepan tempat persembunyiannya, ia berharap ia tidak ditemukan sekarang, ia berharap siapapun yang ada didepan lemari ini segera pergi menjauh.

"Ketemu kau!"

* * *

_**New York**_

_**This story belong to author, kinoee**_

_**Our beloved Naruto belong to, Masashi Kishimoto-sama**_

_**Setting time and place, New York 1930's during prohibiton era**_

* * *

"Cepat kejar dia!"

Napasnya terengah-engah, ia berlari menghindari orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Pemuda berambut merah maroon itu hanya bisa merutuk dalam diam, andai ia tidak diperintahkan untuk menghindari berbagai macam bentuk pertarungan, mungkin orang yang mengajarnya sudah babak belur dari tadi. ia tidak menyangka permainan mata-matanya berakhir dengan ia yang dikejar oleh preman-preman suruhan kelompok sebelah.

"Curangnya mereka. Main keroyokan." keluhnya sambil berlari menyusuri gang-gang kecil, ia kemudian melihat gubuk-gubuk kecil didepannya. Ia pasti berada di _West Houston _dan _Mecer Street. _Ia nampak menambah kecepatan berlarinya, tempat ini adalah tempat dimana ia bisa kabur seleluasanya karena tempat ini adalah sarangnya. Dimana jika sudah memasuki area ini, dia dilindungi oleh orang-orang yang tinggal disini. Gubuk yang dihuni oleh orang-orang pengangguran yang entah dipecat atau tidak mendapat pekerjaan ini adalah sarang baginya. Mereka adalah informan dan mata dari kota ini, mereka adalah komrad yang berharga baginya dan bagi organisasinya.

Ia bersiul, nampak orang-orang yang tahu siulan itu kemudian bergerak menempati posisi mereka masing-masing. Kemudian ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan langsung berbelok melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang memberikannya jalan, ia berteriak dengan lantang memanggil seseorang, "Charlie!"

.

.

Pemuda berambut blonde itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya sembari menikmati segelas whiskey, ia duduk dalam diam menikmati dentuman musik yang mengalun di bar ini. Bartender yang dari tadi memperhatikan pemuda ini hanya tersenyum simpul, pemandangan yang langka melihat pemuda ini duduk dan menikmati suasana. Biasanya, ia akan berlari dikegelapan malam dan mengeksekusi orang-orang yang mengancam eksistensi dari organisasinya itu.

"Arthur, tambah lagi whiskeynya."

"Okay, Boss."

Ia menuangkan whiskey itu, segelas whiskey datang menghampiri pelanggan nomor satunya itu. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya satu-satunya pelanggan yang tersisa di bar miliknya ini. Setelah barnya bangkrut akibat adanya larangan menjual dan memproduksi alkohol secara masal, bisnisnya terpaksa gulung tikar karena tidak ada lagi barang yang harus dijual. Omong kosong pemerintah soal 'motif yang mulia' itu berakhir dengan bangkrut masal beberapa bisnis yang berhubungan dengan alkohol, satu-satunya cara bertahan adalah diam-diam membuka bar dan menjual alkohol yang di distribusikan oleh para mafia. Namun, ia tidak mampu untuk selalu memasok alkohol dari para mafia, pada akhirnya skillnya terbuang sia-sia

Dia-Naruto Namikaze- yang menyelamatkannya dari mimpi buruk menjadi gelandangan yang bermukim di _Central Park _ataupun _Mecer Street_. Naruto, pelanggan tetapnya itu mengangkatnya menjadi bartender pribadi didalam organisasi mafianya itu atau lebih tepatnya sekarang adalah keluarga barunya. Sebab hal itulah ia berhutang pada Naruto dan organisasinya ini dan mengabdi kepada organisasi ini sebagai bartender dan anak buah dari Naruto.

"Arthur, ayo berangkat sekarang. Boss telah menunggu."

.

.

Pemuda berambut raven itu nampak berjalan melalui kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menunggu, ia tahu apa yang mereka tunggu dan ia tidak peduli. Mata onyxnya kemudian menemukan sosok pemuda berambut blonde yang tengah duduk bersama tangan kanannya. Dari tempat duduk yang sama ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah jambu yang tengah asyik bercengkrama dengan gadis berambut blonde dan gadis berambut cepol dua. Ia tersenyum simpul, tidak menyangka gadis itu tiba-tiba ada di pertemuan hari ini. Ia harus berterima kasih pada bossnya hari ini, hanya untuk hari ini.

"Yo, dobe! Tumben sekali kau disini." Sapanya kepada pemuda berambut blonde yang tengah duduk diam menikmati suasana yang riuh.

Mata blue sapphire milik Naruto itu langsung melirik pemuda berambut raven itu, "Yo, teme! Sepertinya kau juga tumben disini." Arthur yang sadar akan kehadiran pemuda berambut raven itu segera menyingkir dan berdiri disebelah Naruto dan mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk duduk ditempatnya.

"It's been a while, kita jarang berbicara satu sama lain." Lanjut Naruto, mata sapphirenya itu kemudian bergerak leluasa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia tidak menyangka tempat ini akan penuh, Naruto pikir hari ini hanya pertemuan para petinggi saja.

"Begitulah, kita sibuk mengeksekusi orang." Balas pemuda itu, mata onyxnya nampak mencuri pandang kearah gadis berambut merah jambu yang masih mengobrol dengan teman-temannya itu. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto, tidak mau ketahuan kalau ia sedang memperhatikan gadis itu.

Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum simpul, sahabatnya ini terlalu tsundere. Ia tidak pernah mau mengakui kalau ia menyukai gadis yang juga adik dari boss, padahal setahu Naruto boss juga setuju kalau Sasuke dan adiknya ada hubungan special, karena ia percaya kalau Sasuke mampu menjaga adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"Oi, bersiaplah boss sudah datang."

.

.

Ruangan itu nampak penuh, semua orang terdiam karena boss mereka yang baru saja datang bersama top executive lainnya. Arthur memandang boss besar mereka dan beberapa top executive lainnya, mereka terlihat berwibawa dan tenang. Boss besar mereka yang tingkahnya terkadang mengkhawatirkan itu terlihat layaknya seorang boss mafia lainnya. Dingin dan juga penuh wibawa, tapi kali ini Arthur merasakan hawa dingin yang menguar dari tubuh boss mereka termasuk top executive lainnya. Ini terlihat seperti pengadilan, dimana jaksa agungnya adalah boss besar dan para top executivenya itu dan mereka adalah jurinya. Kemudian, bukan sidang namanya kalau tidak ada terdakwa, maka dari itu Arthur berpikir siapa orang nekat yang berani membuat boss besar dan top executive melakukan sidang terbuka yang dihadiri seluruh anggota organisasi ?

Dari arah pintu itu masuklah seorang pemuda berambut merah maroon sembari meyeret seseorang yang terlihat ketakutan, tidak ada yang mengenali orang itu siapa karena wajahnya yang tertutup karung. Ia nampak bergerak liar karena ketakutan dan berusaha untuk kabur, semua yang hadir nampak terdiam. Mereka terlihat penasaran siapa yang diseret oleh salah satu top executive itu, termasuk Arthur.

"Yare-yare, kalau dia setakut itu seharusnya dia tahu akibatnya."

Suara dingin itu, Arthur mendadak mengigil ngeri karena suara itu. Pembelajaran penting buatnya, jangan pernah berkhianat kepada organisasi kalau ia tidak mau berakhir seperti entah siapa yang didepan itu. Arthur melirik kearah Naruto, nampak wajah Naruto yang dingin bagai es membuat Arthur semakin menggigil. Tak heran kalau mereka masuk jajaran top executive.

"Boss, tikus ini mau diapakan ?"

"Buka karung itu, biar yang lain liat."

Karung yang menutupi wajah si terdakwa itu terbuka, semua orang yang ada diruangan itu nampak terkejut dengan wajah yang familiar itu. Rekan mereka nampak duduk bersimpuh dengan wajah ketakutan, mereka terkejut karena orang yang akan disidang dihadapan mereka adalah rekan mereka sendiri. Mereka sadar apa yang telah dilakukan oleh rekan mereka itu, pengkhiantan. Dia mengkhianati organisasi dan menjadi mata-mata untuk organisasi lainnya dan menyebarkan informasi-informasi terkait aktivitas organisasi. Mereka yang sudah mengambil kesimpulan itu diotak mereka hanya dapat terdiam, tidak menyangka bahwa rekan mereka mengkhianati mereka.

"Arthur! Kau tahu dia siapa ?" Tanya boss besar yang memandang Arthur dingin, Arthur hanya dapat meneguk liurnya dan menatap boss besarnya itu. Dibalik mata sayu itu, terdapat tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

Arthur memandang bossnya itu dan mengangguk, "Rush. Edward Rush." Arthur kemudian menunduk, ia tidak mampu menatap boss besarnya itu. Hawa mengintimidasinya terlalu kuat membuat ia merasa kelu dan tidak dapat bergerak. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka Rush ternyata pengkhianat di organisasi mereka, karena itulah Naruto dan yang lainnya diliburkan hari ini. Demi menangkap tikus yang berkhianat itu dan memancingnya keluar dari sarang, maka dari itu misi kali ini hanya dikerjakan oleh satu orang executive saja.

"Buang dia ke _Hudson_ _River_, Sasori."

"TIDAK! KUMOHON JANGAN! AMPUNI AKU,BOSS! KU MOHON!"

Sasori langsung menyeret Rush yang berteriak minta ampun, sementara yang lain hanya terdiam. Mereka semua sadar, mereka dikumpulkan disini untuk melihat apa yang terjadi kepada pengkhianat organisasi. Teriakan masih terus menggema hingga keruangan itu, mereka semua terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, teriakan itu berhenti. Mereka tahu apa yang terjadi pada Rush dan mereka hanya cukup tahu, berkhianat kepada organisasi adalah salah satu hal ternekat terakhir yang harus mereka lakukan setelah melihat secara langsung apa yang terjadi pada pengkhianat organisasi.

"Naruto, kau temani Sasori ke _Hudson River_. Sisanya boleh bubar."

.

.

Langit kota New York malam itu berubah menjadi sendu, Naruto hanya bisa memandang langit malam itu. Ia tahu, alasan bossnya memperintahkan dirinya untuk menemani Sasori. Rush adalah anak buah kepercayaan Sasori dan dengan gampangnya ia mempermainkan kepercayaan Sasori. Sasori mempercayakan semua pekerjaannya ke Rush karena ia dapat diandalkan dan Sasori sibuk dengan aktivitas perkuliahannya bahkan bossnya juga sudah menyetujui hal itu. Jadi, pengintaian Sasori malam ini berbuah hasil mendapati orang kepercayaannya berkhianat.

"Ironi, kau yang menolongnya dan memberikannya tempat tinggal serta pekerjaan. Tapi dia menusukmu dari belakang." Ujar Naruto memecah keheningan, Sasori nampak tidak bergeming, ia terus memandangi sungai yang ada di depannya itu.

"Ha, memang ironi. Aku kelewat bodoh mempercayakan sesuatu pada orang asing." Balas Sasori yang masih menatap sungai dan menikmati semilir angin yang membelai halus rambut dan wajahnya itu.

"Tidak, bukan salahmu. Peraturan organisasi kita kan memang seperti itu, nampaknya setelah ini peraturan akan dirombak ulang." Lanjut Naruto lagi, ia kemudian mengambil rokoknya yang ternyata telah habis beserta dengan korek apinya.

Sasori kemudian berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Naruto, "Ayo pulang, aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini." Mereka berdua kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan _Hudson River_ yang menjadi spot favorit semua mafia untuk membuang mayat ataupun menenggelamkan mereka ke dasar sungai dengan memasukkan mereka secara paksa kedalam peti besi.

.

.

_Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah tempat persembunyiannya, ketakutannya pun bertambah. Ia berharap langkah kaki itu segera menjauh, namun nyatanya langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Disaat seperti ini, dibenaknya ia ingin lebih lama dan menjadi kuat agar ia bisa melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya dan agar ia juga bisa membalaskan dendam keluarganya yang dibantai habis-habisan. Namun, nyatanya langkah kaki itu tidak berhenti dan semakin dekat, pikirannya menjadi kalut dan tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa dan rasa takutnya mengalahkan rasa ingin hidup lamanya itu. Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat didepan tempat persembunyiannya, ia berharap ia tidak ditemukan sekarang, ia berharap siapapun yang ada didepan lemari ini segera pergi menjauh._

"Ketemu kau!"

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Hola~ author baru in the house. Perkenalkan daku kinoee, salam kenal semuanya~**

**Sejujurnya, project fanfic in hanya keisengan author untuk melepas stres dan cukup disimpan di laptop aja, tapi entah kenapa author berpikir untuk upload ini karena ingin berkembang lebih baik lagi melalui kritik dan saran temna-teman semua, jadi jika teman-teman tidak berkenan kalian bisa memberikan kritik dan saran kepada author agar berkembang lebih baik lagi~**

**See You~**


End file.
